1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube-style radiator structure for a computer, in particular, to a radiator structure, which provides a high capacity in heat conduction and dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the running speed of an electronic component such as the central processing unit (CPU) in a computer increasing rapidly, the demand for higher efficiency of heat dissipation has increased. Currently, air cooling fins and a cooling fan are widely used as the heat dissipation device because direct effect can be achieved and the cost is low. However, it is known that the efficiency of heat dissipation depends on the structure of the cooling fins very much. Hence, how to maximize the contact surface between the cooling fins and the electronic component and how to provide a sufficient area for heat dissipation are problems to be addressed.